praeluimfandomcom-20200213-history
History
Eirinia History The Eirinia kingdom was founded off revenge, outcasts and blood. Once, centuries ago legendary armor, called the unspeakable armor (later to be renamed as Typhon armor after his defeat) was made to help the angels defeat the demons in the Rose Civil War. An angel by the name of Firenze wore it, and led the angels to victory against the demons. Later he went mad with the power the armor gave him, and his wings were torn off of him and the armor taken by the other angels. The war hero was left mutilated and naked in the human world, never to be seen again. The armor was deemed to dangerous to ever be used again, so they spread the armor to the far reaches of the mortal world, hoping to never see the pieces united again. But boy were they wrong. A human tyrant by the name of Typhon discovered the legends of the unspeakable armor and searched the world for them. Through many many years, betrayals, and bloodshed he was victorious. The Typhon armor consisted of the armor itself, the sword, the shield, the helm, and a ring. The armor was made of the damned souls, radiating pure fear by the whim of the user. The sword drank any blood it was exposed to and took the soul of any it injured. The shield blocked all magical and normal attacks and deflected them to the attacker. The helm made the user invisible at will, and healed most wounds the wearer would suffer from. Finally the ring. The ring stabilized the unspeakable armor, without it the user would be unable to control the complete set of armor and would be destroyed if he or she tried to wear it. Typhon eventually attracted the attention of the angels, who saw his conquests. It wasn't long before they realized he had the armor. It took much planning, but eventually they sent an arc angel by the name of Dawn to stop him. The battle between the angel and mortal lasted hours, in the end he was mortally wounded, and Dawn was on the brink of death. She escaped, and laid in a rocky and barren desert for days before someone found her. During that time anywhere he blood touched, flora sprouted, and the land became fertile. Animals appeared, drawn to the paradise the dying angel was making. Eventually it drew the attention of a dragon. A scarred and outcast one at that named Gahn found her, and was entranced by her beauty. The legends say she was lying in the middle of a lake on a lily pad, her delicate form almost glowing under the pale moonlight while fireflies danced above her. He fell deeply in love with her, and nursed her back to health needless to say. When she regained conscious she told him of the world's strife. She said she had to go back to kill Typhon, but Gahn wouldn't let her. She told him how she'd never love him back, and she had to complete her quest, but it was obvious if she tried again she would be murdered. So, the dragon made a bet. If he could kill Typhon and deliver the armor to her personally, she would marry and live with him until one of them died. She was hesitant, but agreed. She was confident he would fail, but a month later he returned, the head of Typon on a stick, wearing the full set of armor. Terrified he would fall prey to the armor, she demanded he give it back to the rightful owner, the angels. He asked if she intended to keep the bet, and she hesitated but nodded. He gave the shield, the sword, the helm, and the ring to her, but kept the armor. She allowed it, and gave the items to the angels, and the two wed. They built a kingdom from the ground up, and thousands of years later has one of the most powerful kingdoms, and is one of the most influential families. Ladon History It was a glorious empire that stretched to the point where the sun never set on the empire. However the peaceful kingdom was eventually destroyed. Time and generations have muddied what actually caused the great empire to fall, but regardless of the reason the Ladonians are still the sewer rats of the Eirinia kingdom. The Ladonians are a large, organized group of criminals and members of the lost empire. It has been thousands of years, and their goals have changed. At first they simply wished to reclaim their land, but now with years of building resentment, anger, and frustration they have decided to not only take their empire back, but also to mount every royal family's head on a pike. They are extremely powerful, as they run most of the kingdom's black markets, and illegal activity. Their only weakness is heritage and revenge. Revenge wise, they will stop at nothing to murder or to cripple the royal families (particularly Eirinia), despite the casualties on their side. Heritage wise is a bit more complex. It has been so many years since the downfall of the empire, the Ladonians are unsure of who the actually heir to the throne is. The only thing they know was the royal family was pure Succubus/Incubus. Whenever a pure blood succubus or incubus is found they are immediately trained from a young age to become king. Most of the subjects are half, or a mix, very rarely are there purebloods. These pure blooded few have been hunted down, and pushed into the high courts of the Ladonians and bred. Although they have yet gotten down to a single bloodline, there are a few contestants for the throne.The main ones being Belen Ladon, Icharious Ladon, Adrain Ladon, and Basil Ladon’s family. They assume (mostly to save face to the public) They are brothers, and train their sons to take the throne. The main leader is Belen, but Icharious, Adrian, and Basil also lead. They’re government is more of an oligarchy. Regardless of Belen’s prominent lead, his son Eros has to fight for power if he wants to get the throne. The other son’s are violent, and plan murders to get the competition out of the way. Other than the constant fear of murder, the government is very strong, arguably stronger than some current Kingdoms. The Ladon’s are one of the most feared gangs, and have committed many crimes. For example Belen Ladon managed to kidnap Layland Eirinia, after he finished a seminar for the peasants of Eirinia. It was a crippling blow to the Eirinia, and while Layland wasn’t the most important member in the family, it still came as a shock. The Eirinia family searched for a month, before Layland finally returned home, barely alive. Layland never spoke of what happened during his imprisonment, and suffers from PTSD because of Belen. The Ladonian public was unsure how Layland had escaped, but Belen knew. He figured it was Eros, and punished Eros for it. No one else knew about Eros helping Layland escape, but if they did find out he would lose everything he worked so hard to build (See Eros for more information). The rest of the leaders have been just as successful, and they’ve succeeded in wrecking hell in other kingdoms. As of right now there is a war raging between the Ladons and Eirinia. One kingdom against one pest. Sjøfolk History Sjøfolk are an evolved species of Nøkken, a shape shifting demonic entity. Generations ago, when Gahn Eirinia was establishing his kingdom, he came across a peculiar plea for help by a near by settlement. The Settlement was a race of sirens just inside the Jeontugi Kingdom's borders. That alone made him hesitant to help the village. The last thing he wanted to do was provoke the Jeontugi, who were known for their military capabilities, especially with his fledgling kingdom. The village of sirens was technically independent of the Jeontugi Kingdom, but since they were within the borders of them, there was hardly anything he could do. He would have turned the village away, if it hadn't been for Dawn's compassion. She took pity on the village and pleaded with Gahn, and eventually he gave in. He sent a group of informants to scout out the village then report back to him if the issue couldn't be solved in a few months. After a couple of weeks they returned, although they were missing in numbers, it was clear they had a good time. Staying with sirens definitely had it's benefits, as the sirens wanted to repay any debts to the men. They wanted to make their saviors comfortable and helped satisfied their every need. Everything seemed to have gone well. They discovered a Nøkken, a shape shifting demonic entity, had been living in a nearby lake. At least 20 sirens had gone missing before the monster was located and they sent out their cry for help to the Jeontugi and Voltum Kingdoms. Gahn's men managed to hunt and kill the Nøkken within a few weeks, then stayed an extra week to 'restock on provisions'. The report from the informant group was highly detailed, and as Gahn read through it he couldn't help but notice a peculiar pattern. The 20 sirens that went missing where mostly female, only 5 were male. The female sirens went missing, presumed dead, but the bodies were never found. The male bodies, on the other hand, were found within a few days of their disappearance. Gahn shook off the peculiarity, as he had more important details to worry about. A couple months later, the leader of the informant group, Shazun, requested to see Gahn in a private meeting. Gahn, again found this peculiar, as the aging man had retired a month after the Nøkken mission, and had settled down with one of the sirens from the village. They lived in an out skirting village of the Voltum Kingdom, which was quite a trip for a casual visit. That, and the fact he viewed relationships with those of common birth as a waste of time. Shazun knew this, and as it turned out, Gahn almost preferred a casual visit with a commoner over the news he received. Shazun explained that he and his wife went to visit her village every other summer. When they arrived that year, the village had been completely empty. It was clear there had been a violent battle, as there was blood and severed limbs everywhere. As they looked closer, they realized the severed limbs had been gnawed on, as if something had been feeding off them. It was no animal marks, as the animals seemed to avoid the village with a mutual fear. The blood stains led through the forest, and with a start, Shazun realized it led to the lake. He forced his wife to head home, then went to investigate. He discovered an appalling sight, which he loathed to describe, but he did, aware Gahn would expect a full report if he were to help. The 400ish siren village had been neatly sorted by the water's edge. The males were placed in a pile, that reeked of rotting flesh, but it was clear something was feeding off the pile, as bits of flesh and limbs were missing as seemingly random intervals. The female sirens, those who were able to bear children, were in cages and was almost in a trance. They muttered and sang to themselves in a discordant and hair raising tune that set Shazun on edge. They seemed to be singing to the water itself, almost begging in the song. Shazun watched for a bit longer before noticing pieces of what looked to be the rest of the siren village floating eerily peaceful in the water. After what would have been an hour something moved quickly in the water and the sirens gasped, and moved closer to the bars of the cages. Shazun backed away in horror as a larger Nøkken rose from the depths of the lake. The shapeshifter had disguised itself as a handsome young man, and the sirens seemed almost entranced with him. As he looked closer he realized that the Nøkken had a similar expression in regards to the sirens. After a moment or two more emerged, making Shazun's blood go cold. One was hard enough to kill, but more? He left, then returned to tell Gahn of the news. As Shazun retold the story, Gahn began to think of retaliation, it wouldn't do for his people to start believe he couldn't protect those around him. He agreed to help, and sent a squadron to kill the Nøkkens and bring the surviving Sirens back. When the squadrons returned all of the survivors were carrying children, all ages two to infant. The peculiar part was the children weren't sirens- well not fully. It seemed to be a mix of Nøkken and Sirens. There were a few of teenage years, those seemingly result of the original Nøkken attacks. The children were bright, playful, and had retained most of the original powers from both sides of their heritage. There seemed to be no bad intentions from the children, so Gahn allowed the parents and children to stay in the capital, mostly so he could keep an eye on the new species. it wasn't long before trouble started. Other Sirens heard of the children, deemed them to be abominations, and demanded them to be executed. The Sirens, and a couple other races, were reeking havoc among his city. Eventually Gahn had to do something. Gahn refused to kill the children, but settled with a compromise. The Siren parents and their mixed children would be banished instead of killed. Dawn suggested they live at sea, and giving them a few boats so the young mixed children wouldn't drown at sea. Gahn hesitated but eventually agreed. The mixed Nøkken children and the Siren parents left, disheartened, but grateful he hadn't killed them. Years passed without a word of them, when they suddenly reappeared. The young saliors had multiplied, and began to raid the coasts of both the Voltum kingdom as well as the Jeontugi Kingdom. At first Gahn thought it to be revenge, but quickly discovered it to be for gold. They raided the coast line, grabbing all the valuables and a few inhabitants before leaving again. They quickly became the most feared and respected pirates of the sea. The Sjøfolk, as they called themselves, spoke native tongue but had their own language and culture. They even claimed their own land and created a small country for themselves, which grew exponentially as the years went on. Their fighting style lacked strategy, but they made up for it with their ferocity and merciless viewpoints. They raided every spring and summer before going back to their islands called Skjebne. Their leader, called the Herskar, has changed multiple times since they first appeared, as they had human length life spans, but currently the Herskar is Norka. Norka, like most of the council members (called the Skas) and his people, is more concerned with the amount of profit each raiding season had to offer than anything else. The people themselves are a rowdy bunch, as they love to party and have a good time. The males are large in size, and the females thin and small in stature. They enjoy music, as both Sirens and Nøkkens had musical capabilities, and one would be hard pressed to find a ship or a settlement without a band there. They're an interesting breed, yet rarely show this side to foreigners, instead opting for a more fierce reputation. Nøfolk The history of the Nøfolk stretch back to the time before the Sjøfolk were named so. When the offspring of the Sirens and Nøkken were originally exiled by Gahn there was a separation within that group. Those who retained a more human like appearance wished to remain on the mainland, hoping they could disguise themselves, while their brethren took to the sea these creatures formed their own towns and villages along the coast. Gahn knew of the remaining Nøkken and Siren mix that resided in his kingdom, but he took pity on them and shielded them from the rest of the world's eyes until those who cared forgot about the remaining monstrosities. Due to their position between the Voltum Kingdom and the sea, these settlements remained small and relatively poor. When the Søjfolk returned to the mainland in order to pillage, these small settlements were often spared because of their shared heritage. Since their brethren had taken on the name Søjfolk, the remnants called themselves Nøfolk to honor their heritage. It wasn’t until many generations later that these ties were severed. With each generation of Søjfolk came a new leader with new ideals. Some were not particularly fond of these settlements that chose to remain improvised instead of joining their brothers on the sea. Some Herskar long forgotten decided to extend the Søjfolk’s pillaging to the Nøfolk. This lead the already impoverished settlements to become more poor, and look to other means to make money for their families. Due to their need to provide and look after themselves they began to work as healers, and some as fortune tellers. The charismatic and seductive race fool and bluff their way past many readings, and the superstitious folk of the Voltum kingdom eat it up. Though there's occasions when they turn scary accurate... Jeontugi The Jeontugi Kingdom is closer to the icy northern sea, compared to the Voltum kingdom, which is closer to the warm southern seas.The capital Sentaedon holds the Kwin, or the Queen, by the name of Eunhye. The Službenik A strange group of creatures that are about 3' tall with a cross between a goblin and a rabbit. These monsters have long ears that can sometimes grow so long they drag on the floor behind them. The longer the ears (shaped like a bunny's ears) the more powerful that Službenik is in their government. They have a huge fondness for honey (especially on toast), and for what ever the reason they believe it to be god's food- although that may have to do with the fact Claix Eirinia ate honey on toast the first time they saw him. The Službeniks were nomadic tribes that lived in the desert, and lived there peacefully for centuries. One day, a very young, and very drunk, Claix Eirinia went exploring after finishing a treaty with the Alqital'aw Alkalimat Kingdom, a scholarly kingdom known for their exquisite drinks. He stumbled upon the Službeniks, and upon seeing him they connected the man to a legend in their culture. It was said in Službenik culture that a božanstvo, or a deity, would arrive one late night and request a favor. If the Službeniks could prove themselves they would be greatly rewarded. So they welcomed the drunken prince, and got him anything he requested, the first thing being honey on toast. They, being a nomadic tribe in the desert, didn't have any honey, and didn't know what it was to begin with. Fearing they'd be punished, they tried to offer him other things. Claix, had laughed, but produced his own supplies from his bag and made his own. No sense in using his own food if he could eat other's first and save his for later, right? The Službeniks where at awe with the larger stranger who wore light armor, a sword, and had armored wings, and it only grew when they shared his god's food with them. The honey was the sweetest thing they had tasted, and it was light yet coated their throats. Not only did the Božja-Hrana, or god's food, taste wonderful, it also had healing properties according to their božan-Eirinia, a name they gave to Claix out of respect. He noticed most of those around him had long ears that dragged on the floor behind them. Claix took pity, not understanding they saw long ears as a sign of power, and stopped one. The chiefs son froze, and let Claix touch his ears, touching another's ears was a huge thing in their culture, you had to be either kin or married or dead enemies for it to be allowed, and the stranger handled his ears with such casualty. But, then again, he was a god... Claix lightly twisted and knotted the ears until it wasn't touching the ground any longer, and there was a long silence amoung the Službeniks as the son inspected his ears. It was a similar style to the small braids Claix had in his hair. Eventually the Službenik started to grin broadly as he realized his ears no longer dragged upon the sand, making them easier to manage and keep clean. There was a burst of cheering, and they began to sing as they braided each other's ears to Claix's original style. Claix quickly realized he was beginning to be worshiped as a god, and loved the attention. He fell asleep after a few hours of the Službeniks chanting, singing odes to him, and praying. When he woke the next morning, the Službeniks had multiplied by thousands. The tribe he was staying at had spread the news and he quickly realized how they had gotten there so quickly. The little beasts couple teleport, regardless of space, and as the hungover Claix discovered, they didn't want to let him leave. They didn't dare try to stop their beloved božan-Eirinia, but begged and sobbed for him to stay. Claix, taking pity on the tribe, invited them to come back to him home. The Službeniks, or the Beniks as Claix termed them, were eager to follow their god to his home. It was quite a sight to see a group of knee high gremlins with twisted, braided, and tied up ears marching around the prince of the Voltum kingdom. One holding Claix's hand, and a smaller sitting on the prince's shoulder. Dawn found it amusing, Gahn was stern and berated Claix for undermining the royal family by letting these monsters surround him like such. Claix, wanting to avoid trouble and using that silver tongue of his, managed to convince Gahn he had done it so the kingdom would have an endless supply of slaves. Gahn quickly began to understand, and gave Claix a reward for giving him a fresh supply of slaves. The kingdom had been having a shortage of them since a plague. The Službeniks loved their new home, and saw their jobs as payment for staying in their much loved božan-Eirinia city. They quickly became the servants for the military, and many high ranking military generals. They still are intensely royal, worship božan-Eirinia, and attempt to see him as much as possible. The creatures are regarded as lower life forms, and their treatment depends on their master, but overall people view them more as pets than anything else. If a master is caught being cruel to their Benik, it isn't uncommon for something unfortunate to happen to them the next day, though Claix denies any accusations. Alqital'aw Alkalimat A scholarly and science based kingdom. They focus more on tech, and moving forwards rather than using magic. They have advanced weaponry, and their city is more futuristic than anything, and their head scientist is also their Rayiys, or president. The large kingdom is lead by Barika, a head strong but loving leader. She had made many scientific break throughs, and after a more recent one, replaced her rival, Laenatan as Rayiys after the election. The scientific break through was making solar powered blasters, and magic deflecting shields. The capital of Alqital'aw Alkalimat, Mal'Jadid, is a futuristic paradise- if you stayed in towns square. The rest of the city is polluted, and the people call the over crowded slums, the fauks. The disgusting city is a breathtaking view, regardless of the rampant crime and being home to the second biggest black market in the world. The first thing visitors notice is the trash lining the streets, then as they looked around more things would become apparent. Above about 30 feet in the air ranging to a 100 feet, people in flying machines, be it a car or jet packs or metal wings, would be racing across the skies on their way to work, or more than likely out running the police there. The towering buildings, seemingly built to cram as many people as possible in one space would threaten to suffocate any visitors, and the less fortunate- the poor- would line the streets begging for hand outs. It seemed the higher one could fly, the higher their social status. The people there, used to blasters going through the wall while they sleep, are more machine than people both physically and metaphorically. The amount of bodily modifications there is ridiculous, and the wealthy travel from the far corners of Praelium to get bodily modifications from the legendary doctors there. The wealth flowing in the city has attracted criminals and thieves alike, making crime rates sky rocket. Laenatan hadn't done much with the crime, but under the new, and young, Barika has seen to it that the streets of her beloved country is cleaned up. She has hired more police, and had a crack down on drugs, and the black market, making her an unpopular leader amongst most who relied on the market to live. Nechutný Back when the Ladon Empire was still around, another kingdom, the Nechutný Kingdom, was one of the kingdoms that the Ladon's destroyed. It was a tech heavy kingdom, but the Ladon's magic crushed them out of some argument over cattle and land, as legend has it. The Ladon's, wanting them to suffer, poisoned the kingdom's water supply making the Nechutný Kingdom's inhabitant's violently ill. Since the inhabitants were so sickly, they easily contracted several diseases and a plague outbreak almost caused their extinction. Eventually a famous scientist at the time managed to create a cure for the disease, but was murdered before he could cure the poison. The Nechutný moved from the poisoned land, leaving the sick and dying behind to start fresh. Unfortunately a lot of knowledge was lost during this, and they essentially were starting at square one when they decided to leave. Currently they Was a huge tech kingdom and super powerful -made an enemy with the Ladon empire -was poisoned and destroyed -two groups, one form the alkimats and the other formed the Nechutny Pavouks Giant monsters and creatures dwell deep within the Dábel forest, and perhaps the most feared ones would be the giant spiders. These eight legged devils of the forest can grow to be the size of a building, or can be as small as a desk, and they have the most toxic poison in the world. They were originally native to the furthest reaches of the world, after being banished from their home land centuries ago. In the beginning the giant spiders, or Arachnids, were once human. They lived in a mountain range close to where the Jeontugi kingdom is now, before angering the gods. As the legend goes, the Královský village was at war with another village, it's name lost to time, and the gods, as usual, took sides during this war. The people of Královský won, but at a price. After the final battle they cut up their prisoners of war and strung their body parts along the enemy village in an elegant yet horrifying display of superiority. This angered some of the gods that had supported the kingdom that had lost, and they cursed the people of Královský. They were turned into the first spiders, and were banished to the corners of the world. Eventually they forgot their heritage, and the world forgot about the people of Královský, instead only knowing the Arachnids, as they started to call themselves. They were isolated, and left to their own devices in hoping they'd die off. A scientist heard of the legends of the Královský people and the Arachnids and made the mistake of wanting to find the legends and study them. He, his name long since forgotten though if it were remembered it would have became synonymous with fool, traveled far to find the Arachnids, and after years of searching finally found them. He avoided being spotted, and instead opted to kidnapped three small ones. They were babies, and about the size of cats at the time, but when he got home, a cabin outside the Nechutný Kingdom and by the Dábel forest, the Arachnids began to quickly grow. The scientist, terrified his work would be discovered and destroyed, hid the Arachnids in the forest, hoping his experiment would be hidden. What he didn't know, was it was mating season for them, and being matured enough they quickly multiplied. The scientist, unaware his spiders had been mating, didn't know about the quickly growing population of giant spiders, or the fact they were killing off native monsters and animals until the forest was crawling with cat to horse sized spiders. He was delighted to have more test subjects, but wanting to stop the now horse sized spiders from growing, he injected them with a serum that should have stopped them from growing any larger. It worked, and the scientist was pleased with his work, and ecstatic he could continue his experiments. He then decided to test a new drug he had been working on, to see what the effects it would have on the Arachnids. Vagadolar: Strand X, was a drug meant to cure all poisons, and a spider was a perfect test subject, especially since this breed of spider had the most toxic poison. What the drug was supposed to originally do was 'reset' the cells in the body so they went back to their original form, dispelling any poison. However, the drug was much more powerful than he intended. The spiders were reverted back to a shadow of their original form, though it wasn't strong enough to undo the god's curse. What stood before him were tall and emaciated humans with spider features. They had pointed teeth, and their skin was a black exoskeleton instead of flesh with pure black and glittering eyes that didn't seem to see reality. They spoke to each other in a strange combination of hissing and hand gestures, and while the scientist was intrigued he was also terrified of the monsters he had created. The scientist, shocked, and not knowing the history of the Arachnids assumed the drug would revert races back to human, destroyed the drug. When he came back to the new breed of spider and human, they had eaten one of the smaller ones, and that's what shocked the scientist back to reality. He had assumed he could sell them off the black market for a good price, but even he didn't want to release the new evil he had made. When he went to kill them, they over powered him and killed him. They raided his home, searching for the drug that had put them between races, and finally realized he had destroyed it. All they found where half made blueprints for the drug. It has been several generations since then, and they renamed themselves the Pavouks. They currently live everywhere and have multiplied, but stay in the shadows, as the other races find them disgusting and abominations. The Pavouks have created many drugs since then, trying to get back to their original state. The Pavouks are split into two different social groups, the underlings and venoms. The underlings wish to be full human again, and are attempting to make a drug that will turn them full human. The venoms wish to be full spiders once again, and are attempting to make a drug that will turn them full spider. Each group has made thousands of drugs since, and sell most of them to other races for money to fund their studies and slaves. One of the most popular and widespread drugs are strands of Vagadolar. Reotitans (iri)